Kedua Kalinya
by ATHAYPRI
Summary: Sebenarnya, Kagura masih takut, untuk jatuh lagi./"Bodoh, kenapa kau memakai baju tipis disaat hawa dingin seperti sekarang, China?"/"KALIAN BERBEDA!"/Oneshot!/OkiKagu!/ati-ati baper :v/


Kagura merasa langit yang awalnya cerah kini mendung.

Suram.

.

 **Kedua Kalinya**

.

Gintama hanya punya Sorachi Hideaki-sensei. Saya hanya minjem Chara-nya.

Ide berasal dari kepala author ber_penname ATHAYPRI.

.

Warning(!): Kebaperan melanda(?), Typo(s), OOC, songfic, drabble ga jelas, Modern AU!, Oneshot!, etc.

.

Romance/Drama.

.

Rate: T.

.

OkiKagu.

.

Ga suka? Ga usah baca!

.

Flame ga dipersilahkan, kritik dan saran dipersilahkan :3

Maafkan jika gaje.

.

.

 **Kedua Kalinya - Sheryl Sheinafia.**

 _Sudah lamaku dan dia berpisah._

Kagura menatap sendu langit bewarna kegelapan.

Mendung.

 _Rupanya hati masih saja terluka._

Gadis itu lupa untuk membawa payung ungu kesayangannya, akibat karena bangun kesiangan dan terburu-buru untuk ke kampus.

 _Ku memilih untuk sendiri._

Hembusan angin meniup pelan surai jingga sepunggungnya. Merasa dingin, gadis itu memeluk dirinya dengan salah satu tangan-guna menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ngerasa Jones asli.

 _Hanya bisa berharap tak terulang lagi._

Bodohnya dirinya memakai baju kaos tipis disaat hawa dingin sekarang.

Titik-titik air hujan perlahan turun membasahi permukaan tanah-membuat bau _petrichor_ menguar.

 _Jatuh hatiku yang pertama sempat buat ku kecewa dan meragukan jatuh cinta._

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kagura berdiam diri di tengah hujan hanya saja, ia memilih untuk berteduh dikarenakan bajunya yang tipis, baju tipis dapat berubah menjadi _transparan_ kau pasti tau itu.

 _Sementara ku akan terlepas dari hubungan asmara._

Kagura menduduki dirinya pada bangku di halte bus.

Masih memeluk dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

Sebuah jaket milik ... lelaki?

Dan bau jaket ini sangat famillar bagi hidung gadis berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

 _Ku belum siap terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya._

"Bodoh, kenapa kau memakai baju tipis disaat hawa dingin seperti sekarang, China?"

Untuk sesaat, mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget mendengar suara lelaki yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Begitu gadis itu menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Kagura menemukan sepasang mata merah milik,

Sougo.

 _Sudah sudahlah ku yakinkan ragaku kau sebatas kenangan dari aku yang dulu._

Kagura terdiam dan memustuskan _eye contact_ yang tadi sempat terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sadis?" Kagura sebisa mungkin menghindari bertatapan dengan Sougo. Ntah kenapa melihat wajah lelaki itu membuatnya _sakit._

 _Ku memilih untuk sendiri berupaya tak mengingat dia lagi._

Sougo tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kagura, lelaki itu menatap sendu gadis disampingnya yang tidak mau menatapnya.

"Apakah ... wajahku benar-benar mirip dengan _dia?"_

 _Jatuh hatiku yang pertama sempat buat ku kecewa dan meragukan jatuh cinta._

Kagura tersentak. Gadis itu sebenarnya sadar jika ia membuat _rival_ disampingnya _sesak_.

"Tidak! Kalian berbeda, benar-benar berbeda," tegas Kagura.

"... Hanya warna rambut kalian saja yang sama, sifat/sikap dan keadaan kalian berbeda." Lanjut Kagura.

 _Sementara ku akan terlepas dari hubungan asmara ku belum siap terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya._

"Tapi tetap saja aku membuatmu mengingat _Hongo Hisashi_ 'kan? itu tandanya aku mirip dengan _dia_ ," ujar Sougo dengan senyum getir yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"KALIAN BERBEDA!" Tanpa sadar gadis itu berteriak. Sougo dapat melihat jika air mata gadis itu mengalir di pipinya.

"LALU KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGALIHKAN PANDANGAN MU DARI KU, KAGURA?"

Cukup,

Sougo benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Lelaki itu muak. Muak karena gadis yang ia _cintai_ selalu saja mengalihkan pandangan saat bertemu.

"Perbedaan kami? _Dia_ baik dan aku sadis? kejam? Kau tau, walaupun aku ini sadis, aku masih punya hati kan? Atau, karena _dia sakit_ dan _aku sehat?_ Atau lagi karena _dia_ _mati_ sedangkan aku _hidup?_ Apa lebih baik aku ikut _mati_ supaya kau senang?"

 _Aku tak mau disakiti percuma hatiku berani._

Sougo tau jika ia sedikit kelewatan, tapi,

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Sougo menghela nafas gusar. Tangannya mengacak-acak surai sewarna pasirnya.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata yang lelaki itu keluarkan. Bahu Kagura bergetar, gadis itu belum berhenti menangis.

Kini lelaki itu mendekap tubuh gadis itu erat. Dulu, Hongo Hisashi dengannya bersaing untuk mendapatkan Kagura. Dan tebak siapa yang menang?

Hisashi.

Padahal dulu, jauh sebelum Kagura mengenal Hisashi, mereka selalu bertengkar sampai babak belur.

"Lepaskan," lirih Kagura. Ia merasa tenaganya terkuras. Padahal biasanya ia bisa saja langsung menendang Sougo.

 _Aku tak mau disakiti dan terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya._

Sougo meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Kagura, tangannya masih melingkar pada tubuh gadis itu. Lelaki itu menghirup bau gadis itu yang ntah kenapa selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai jingga panjang gadis itu. Kagura membiarkan perlakuan Sougo yang membuatnya nyaman.

Setelah mengenal Hisashi, menurut Sougo, Kagura berubah. Kagura-nya berubah. Kagura yang awalnya selalu _bersamanya,_ menjadi milik orang lain.

 _Untuk kedua kalinya._

Mungkin kali ini Kagura akan memperjelas perasaannya terhadap Sougo. Jujur sebenarnya ia masih bingung. Apa mungkin dulu,

Ia menyukai dua orang sekaligus?

Sebenarnya saat itu Kagura merasa lebih nyaman berada disamping Sougo. Dari dulu, ia tau jika Sougo menyukainya, dan ia tau jika dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja ia membutakan matanya dan lebih memilih Hisashi.

Kagura tau jika ia membuat pangeran sadis yang memeluknya saat ini terluka.

Karena terlalu lama bersama Hisashi, lama-kelamaan Kagura merasa jika perasaannya terhadap Sougo semakin menipis dan beralih pada Hisashi.

Jika dugaannya benar,

Mungkin, dirinya hanya menyukai Hisashi tetapi dia juga,

Mencintai Sougo?

Ia berpacaran dengan Hisashi hanya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya terhadap Sougo?

Katakan saja jika ia egois tapi,

Bolehkan dia jatuh cinta terhadap Sougo _sekali lagi_?

.

 **END**

 **A/N** : INI APAAAAAAA!? KENAPA INI OOC PARAH? BENERAN AMPAS! AAAAAA. YANG ANEHNYA, seorang TAYA bikin fic semacam ini, DUNIA UDAH MAO KEBALIK! ENDINGNYA GANTUNG NJEQ, AAAAA. Btw, yang nonton filmnya bang Rad*tya D*ka yang kemaren pasti tau nih lagu kan? :'3 OST-nya K*ala Kum*l :3. Udah pada baper belom? :v ini, kenapa gue yang nulis malah baper, apalagi bagian teriak-teriak itu. Sebenarnya, abis mereka peluk-pelukan gitu, saya mau bikin adegan absurd tapi ga jadi :'v/

Oke, bagi yang ga ngerti fic ini, ngertiin aja pliz. Yak, sekian dari saya,

Salam,

Dari makhluk yang ber-penname, ATHAYPRI


End file.
